pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lysandre (anime)
Lysandre is a character appearing in Pokémon the Series: XYZ and the Mega Evolution Acts, who is the leader of Team Flare. Appearance Lysandre is a pale man, with blue eyes and with pointed red hair and beard. Lysandre wears a black suit, lined in red and black dress shoes. He also wears a pair of black fingerless gloves, as well as having a Mega Ring on his left middle finger. Personality Lysandre is a calm, respected man, who works together with the scientists of his own laboratory, the Lysandre Labs, in order to craft many products to create a better future. Despite his somewhat friendly behavior, deep down lies a dark man working with Team Flare to capture Zygarde with red core, who escaped from his lab, and with the blue core, who is reported to be seen at Terminus Cave. Malva, who works with Lysandre, is somewhat intrigued he managed to get a hold of Alain, who is obeying his every command. He's also appears to developed interest in Ash Ketchum and his Greninja's ability of Bond Phenomenon. Biography When Alain was searching for more Mega Stones in a ruin, Lysandre, who took the Ampharosite from the ruin, approached Alain and offered a place by his side, including a Charizardite and a Mega Stone for Alain. Alain battled Lysandre, using his Charmeleon against Lysandre's Pyroar. Since he believed Lysandre's words "to achieve greatness, one must become the strongest", Alain accepted Lysandre's proposal.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special II Mega Evolution Acts Lysandre was first seen observing some data in his lab, pleased Alain is going to Hoenn to gather more data about Mega Stones.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special I Lysandre later appeared in person, in Hoenn, when his Pyroar interrupted the battle between Alain's Mega Chairzard X and Steven's Mega Metagross. He apologized to Steven Stone for interrupting the battle and said to Alain that Steven is the Champion of the Hoenn region. He then introduced himself to Steven and said that he is Alain's boss. Seeing Steven had a part of the ancient slab, Lysandre showed his part of the slab and they managed to activate a portal, reaching up to the a temple in the sky. There, they saw a giant crystal, a megalith. Lysandre had his scientists analyze the megalith, but a Rayquaza appeared, Mega Evolved and started attacking, causing the megalith to vanish. For the next task, Lysandre asked Alain to accompany Steven and go to Rustboro City, for close to that city there are reports of the megalith. After Alain and Steven battled Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre (who were defeated by Mega Rayquaza), Lysandre sent his team to retrieve the megalith, which was taken to Kalos, into his laboratory. However, Alain also asked Lysandre to give him a chance to train, to become the strongest. Lysandre accepted and took Alain to Kalos, where he trained long and hard.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special III Just when Mairin and Steven came to Kalos to find Alain, Alain went under hardcore training and Lysandre offered up a match of ten Mega Evolution trainers, but let knew if Alain was defeated even in one battle, Alain would have to give the Key Stone and Mega Stone. Lysandre saw Mairin and Steven had come to the laboratory and greeted them, allowing Mairin to watch Alain's battle, while he discussed the matters with Steven, about the megalith. Steven was concerned about the megalith, but Lysandre assured it was kept safe, so Groudon, Kyogre or Rayquaza cannot reach it. As Alain defeated the ninth challenger, Lysandre sent Malva in to fight, who had an interest in Alain. After an intense battle, Alain defeated Malva, earning respect from Lysandre, but heard some shocking news from his laboratory. Lysandre came to the Pokémon Center and saw Mairin's Chespie got affected by some strange light and promised to Mairin they will find a means to cure Chespie. Malva, however, smiled, for she sees Lysandre's real motive for having Alain by his side.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV Season 19: XYZ Lysandre was seen watching every move Team Flare was making and discussing matters with the head scientist, Xerosic. He also seemed to be really interested in Squishy and Z-2 as he looked through their data and also wanted his team to capture both of them.XY094: From A to Z!XY102: Meeting at Terminus Cave! Alain contacted Lysandre, who was grateful at the data Alain had sent about Mega Evolution. Alain asked about Chespie and Mairin, but Lysandre reported nothing had changed - Mairin is still lying close to Chespie, who glows with a green light.XY106: A Meeting of Two Journeys! Lysandre watched with Xerosic how Mable and Aliana, along with Team Flare grunts, attempted to capture Z-2. Xerosic was furious to see Mable and Aliana failed to capture Z-2, but Lysandre permitted his disciple to be sent to help in capturing Z-2. After Alain had defeated Z-2, Mable captured the being and reported to the base, pleasing Lysandre and Xerosic. Once Z-2 had arrived, Xerosic looked at it in its cage, claiming Zygarde was in his possession.XY107: An Explosive Operation! After more testing, Lysandre allowed Xerosic to launch the final part of the project.XY118: Championing a Research Battle! Xerosic reported the experiment he was conducting was a success. Lysandre logged off and turned to Z-2 (who was terrified), claiming "its turn will have to wait", then left.XY119: A Full-Strength Battle Surprise! Lysandre was talking to a man inside a building at the Lumiose Conference and was grateful for the special lounge they set up to watch the Kalos League Finals. He soon got a call on a Holo Caster that his subordinate, a Team Flare admin, was holding, from Xerosic, who reported they were making final preparations for the plan. Lysandre told Xerosic to reply once those preparations were done. Later on at night, he met Ash and introduced himself. He discussed the capability of Ash's Greninja to take on its different form in battle, claiming it would be a valuable power to advance towards the future. Ash promised to go to him to tell more about Greninja's ability, after the Kalos League finals, which made Lysandre glad. Lysandre wished Ash luck in the finals and walked away. After his conversation with Ash, Lysandre was shown with an annoyed expression, before turning towards the Lumiose Gym and smirked. Lysandre later talked to Mairin, promising the next day Alain will have the Mega Evolution energy needed to cure Chespie. This made Mairin ecstatic about the good news. The next day, Lysandre was seated in a private viewing box inside the Lumiose Conference's stadium with a glass window, along with Mairin and the Team Flare Admin, and watched as Ash and Alain walked towards the battlefield for their match in the Kalos League finals.XY129 Lysandre was watching the Kalos League finals and noted how Alain and Ash's Pokémon were quite fine and powerful. Lysandre was also contacted by Xerosic and commented how once the League was over, the whole world will have their attention at the events that were bound to happen in Lumiose City.XY130 Lysandre continued watching the battle with Mairin. However, shortly before Alain won the match, Lysandre left and came inside the Prism Tower. There, Xerosic reported how they were ready to start the plan. Lysandre allowed it and urged Z-2 to become stronger. Lysandre and Xerosic went atop the Prism Tower, where they were delighted to see Z-2, Zygarde, using the power to summon roots throughout the city and causing chaos. Lysandre commented that was the day a new, more beautiful world, would be formed.XY131 Lysandre ordered one of his members to kidnap Ash and his Pokémon, and to get Alain to come to the tower. Soon, he made a broadcast to the entire world. Alain showed up he told him the truth about the Mega Evolution Energy he was collecting, then he was reported that something was ready: Ash and his Pokémon were cuffed up in the air. When Ash and Pikachu woke up, Ash asked Lysandre what was going on and to let him and the others go.XY132 As Ash and his Pokémon were cuffed up in the air; he explained he wanted to use Zygarde's power to destroy Kalos and build a new one in his image and noted that he was only using the Mega Evolution energy to take control of the Order Pokémon, not to cure Chespie. As a result, this sudden revelation devastated Alain. Then became intrigued by the power Ash and his Greninja had and wanted to control them both to help him remake Kalos, but then he saw that both Ash and Greninja can't be controlled and with Alain turning against Lysandre, he had no choice but to battle them with his Pyroar and Shiny Red Gyarados.XY133 He continues his battles against Alain and Ash, which resulted in knocking out most of Ash's team. But much to his distain, Malva makes a sudden appearance and becomes frustrated when she betrayed him. However, he wasn't too upset when he lost control of Squishy and Z-2, for he had some other plans up his sleeve.XY134 Although his Gyarados was finally defeated, he still refused to give up and took a leap of faith off of Prism Tower, which looked liked it resulted in his demise.XY135 But during rampage of the Megalith Zygarde as it was heading towards Anistar City to reach the giant sundial to destroy the world, it's revealed that he was alive and used his device to control the Megalith Zygarde as a last ditch effort to fulfill his dark plan. Squishy and Z-2, in their Complete form, were able to destroy the artificial creature and it ended in not only to his defeat, but to his demise as well.XY136 Pokémon On hand Controlled Trivia *Lysandre, like Giovanni, is the boss of the organization that actually owns a Pokémon; all the other ones only controlled Pokémon and have never shown to he caught one. *Lysandre is the second person to own a Shiny Gyarados, the first being Lance. See also *Lysandre (Adventures) *Lysandre (Generations) References Category:Team Flare Category:Evil Team Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Trainers with Mega Stones Category:Deceased